FeartheMightyToothpick's Challenge Corner
by FeartheMightyToothpick
Summary: This is my Challenge to all you bored authors out there looking for something to do. Take a look, take a peek, I might make more in a week or two. Or If you don't, well, who cares about that? I still might, and I'll have a broader inventory by then. Read and Review.
1. Challenge Corner page one

******FeartheMightyToothpick's** Challenge Corner

**Summary-This is my Challenge to all you bored authors out there looking for something to do. Take a look, take a peek, I might make more in a week or two. Or If you don't, well, who cares about that? I still might, and I'll have a broader inventory by then. Read and Review.  
**

**MASTER RULES- Very important, please read. Thank you.**

Don't be fooled. Master does not mean unquestionable- it just means it applies to most stories. The only one I stress to all authors is MR 0.

**Master rule 0: **Take No Shit! Don't be soft on your Unrighteous flamers. they don't know what your thinking, and if they don't like your story, they can just NOT READ it. Take Good Advice! Don't be hard on those who give legitimate concerns or complaints, like if you got some information wrong, or if you have bad grammar... as long as they're polite about it. If they're rude, TAKE NO SHIT!

**Master Rule #1:** do not take this challenge if you are not willing to dish out decently long chapters of at least 2000 words each. I would prefer 4000, but oh well.

**Master Rule #2: **Do NOT take forever to update your chapter because you "Can't find a stopping point"! While this sounds odd, I HATE when this happens. I'd understand if you take a while because you were busy, but if you just didn't know where to stop and belted out a 500,000 word chapter, you have no life. (I'm being VERY Exaggerated right here, Folks!)

**Master Rule #3:** Your original character is your own. If you have trouble making a character, I will help, but only if you ask. however, you have to edit the character I give you to fit your style. don't just leave his personality the same, maybe change his name a little, change the gender if you want to.

**Master Rule #4:** These are NOT to be Instant god-power fic. In fact, they are not to be god power fics ever, unless it's a crack story. Please, Make the main character a very strong character, but don't make them invincible(definite No-no), Immortal(Eh.. some variation can be used), or indestructible(well... depends on what you mean by that, partially Indestructable might be okay.).

**Master Rule #5:** There will be a few challenges that will have allowances on certain Master Rules(This one is naturally not one of them), and there will also be challenges that require you to ignore a master rule**.**

**Fairy Tail Challenges**

**Challenge 1**- Bitter Ice

Natsu and Gray are bitter enemies, Natsu having gone too far when they first met. In these circumstances, either Natsu chooses not to join Fairy tail or Gray leaves the guild, and Natsu starts his life in the guild with a bad reputation. Seven years pass, and Natsu has matured, and the man in the guild of fairies(your choice) has decided that they want to extend a hand of apologies and friendship to the boy they chased away so long ago. Problem is, will the other one accept?

Rule 1: the one who is chased away is either ice cold(gray) or has a burning temper towards the other(natsu).

Rule 2: Natsu is a Player. No exceptions. And Gray... Is in love with one girl- be it Juvia if he left the guild, or whoever you want in fairy tail.

Rule 3: The one who was chased away went to phantom lord. This is non-negotiable.

Challenge 2- Takeover: Guardian Soul

(Note to good authors- please read all the way down to the rules before disregarding the challenge)  
The day that Natsu Came to Hargeon town and ran into Lucy Heartfilia, so too did another wizard- Pardon me- a Mage Knight, wielding the power of a lost form of Takeover magic, granting him the ability to transform into multiple complete forms for each soul, and the ability to take the form of Three incredibly Ancient and immensely powerful monsters known as the Divine Guardians. Using what techniques he has at the time, the Mage Knight helps Natsu and Lucy defeat Bora with minimal damages to the town, and follows the duo to join Fairy Tail.

Rule 1: This story is an original character story, but you may use an NRCC(Non-Recurring Canon Character) if you want.

Rule 2: If the main character is male, the pairing is Mirajane. If the main character is female, the pairing is Elfman(and they finally get him to stop saying MANLY). I personally prefer Mirajane, but seeing a female OC isn't too bad.

Rule 3: Make Humor with character of your choice.

Ability Addendum 1: Your Set Divine Guardians are These: Behemoth, Guardian of the Land, Divine Beast; Leviathan, Guardian of the Sea, Divine Serpent; and Rokhe, Guardian of the Sky, Divine Raptor*. You may add guardians if you so wish, but they may not be as strong as the other three, and must revolve around a singularly specific principle, unlike the vague principles that the three Divine Guardians use-Sky(Wind, lightning, sound, pressure, air animals, Light-Day-affiliated magic); Sea(Water, Ice, Grasslike plants, pressure, sea animals, Darkness-Night-affiliated magic); Earth(Stone, sand, woodlike plants, land animals, Grey-time, age, & knowledge powered magic)

Ability Addendum 2: The transformations are as follows: Full-body take over 1-a Few body parts change, No extra extremities are added. FB takeover 2- more body parts change, extremities are added. looks like mirajane's satan soul takover style(but with a completely different soul). FB takeover 3- complete transformation, looks like a compact version of elfman's fullbody takeover Plus extremities(but Again, with a completely different soul) And the the last form is Full Guardian Takeover, where they become the full form of the divine guardian. Again, the final form will not come until LONG after Acnologia attacks Fairy Tail.

Ability addendum 3: You may tone down the abilities if you so wish.

-Raptor means Bird of Prey. derived from the latin word "rapere", meaning to seize or take by force.

Challenge 3- Umbrae Saeculi Fatale

After Phantom Lord attacks, Fairy Tail recieves more than just juvia and gajeel after rebuilding. A mysterious new mage joins the guild for "companionship after ten long years of seclusion". Wielding a long forgotten lost magic he calls the 'Umbrata Fatale', he can manipulate and blast Darkness to the most inhuman degree. But there's one problem-he's an alcoholic.

Rule 1: The OC must be an alcoholic, but not a Drunk. He has to be able to hold his liquor like a Dragon can. This is needed, as I have reasons. for one thing, at one point, he either beats Cana at a drinking contest, or he comes damn close. My suggestion is that you have at least two contests- one with regular alcoholic beverage, the other with a special Dwarven, Elven or some other legendary make of beer or wine, which is much more potent and can usually down a normal man with one shot. The OC, having more experience with the legendary make, wins the second time. But THAT... Is what I would do. What would you do?

Rule 2: This is a Cana/OC story. However... There is a catch. Cana told Gildarts that she was his daughter, but he, being an idiot(albeit not nearly as big an idiot as Natsu), let her get a taste of alcohol and she got addicted. Gildarts now hates that she's become an alcoholic. And... Here's the reason for him knowing... He's going to be VERY protective towards Cana. He's going to be very suspicious of your OC at first, and he won't let up until mid-late story.

Rule 3: He must NOT be a dickhead like Bacchus! Nor a jackass! He can have a few jackass moments, but he can't be a total dickhead or I will demand you rewrite the Chapter! ...Well, not exactly. I'll ask nicely. but you probably will have to rewrite all the parts that are effected by him. (I don't want a dickhead in this story)

Challenge 4- Forgotten Magic Challenge 1: Spirit of Ruin

Gildarts' Crash magic is supposed to be the most destructive power Earthland has ever seen, not including the Aetherion. I call bullshit. Crash magic is neither a Lost magic, nor a Dark magic. I say there is a far mor powerful magic, a type of magic that both fits into Lost Magics, and doesn't, because there are no people alive who can remember it, not even one. It is a Forgotten Magic. But now, It has manifested itself naturally inside a young boy, and has begun to teach him its secrets. The secrets... of Ruin.

Rule 1: This is an OC/Ultear story. It's also a story where Ultear eventually betrays Hades, or she never goes to Hades in the first place. The OC is the catalyst here.

Rule 2: The OC has to have a noble heart. he has to be brave and loyal. And he has to be cunning, quick to rise, and hard to fall. But here's the catch: He's also got to be sadistic in some way(I suggest rage-triggered) and Steel-hearted (not quite cold hearted, but he accepts that he needs to kill some of his enemies).

Ability addendum 1: His magic, Ruin, runs on the principle of near-total molecular, Neutrinical and eternanical* deconstruction and possible absorbtion of any and all things physical, ideal and magical. This means, if he has enough magical power, he can easily defeat any mage on the planet...However, anyone with even three percent more magical power and control than him can defend against him, people with six percent more can defend even more easily- with their magic, of course. if his ruin touches even a patch of their skin, they lose.

Ability addendum 2: Ruin is not a one-trick pony. he can form constructs out of his magic energy that can vaporise what they touch, and should he choose not to absorb the material deconstructed, he can manipulate that as well. he can also Combine the two abilities by attaching the already-deconstructed material to part of a construct so the construct can vaporize and grab at the same time.

Ability addendum 3-Additional magic, Pathomagic -Similar to archive magic-it Learns at a fast rate and allows him to listen to fifteen conversations at once and also has memory arrangement abilities, along with select parts of regular archive magic concerning the mind. However... it's layout looks nothing like archive, and unlike archive, you can actually crush and wipe people's minds in an instant if you have enough practice. (but the ruin user won't do that)

Ability addendum 4: What do you think i had "Ideas" in there for? He can absorb knowledge and ideas.

*Neutrinos are the makeup of ideas, according to bestselling satire author Terry pratchet. Eternanos are the makeup of magic, but hey, what fairytail fan doesn't know that?

Challenge 5- Forgotten Magic Challenge 2: Reine Synthese(Pure Synthesis in German)

Transformation magic is simple. very simple. as is enchanting an object-all you need is a piece of lacryma. However, no lacryma can hold more than one magic, no person holds a magic that allows you to take two things and make a completely different result with no regonizable qualities at a Whim. Yes, there is a dark magic that does something similar(but is very sloppy), but that one takes a human sacrifice of seven souls. What if I told you This was all wrong?  
The Magic is the Second of the Four Great Forgotten Magics, Reine Synthese-Pure Synthesis... The Power to fuse any number of objects completely to create a Completely new object.

Rule 1: Think in the way of Bobobo-bo Bobobo and Naruto combined. Also, be original and awesome with the attacks. Example: Fusing coke and a part of air creates an explosion.

Rule 2: fusing can also separate elements, and telekenesis is required. Example: separate the nitrogen from the Air and compress it, blasting the enemy with a geyser of superfreeze.

Rule 3: I don't care who your Oc is paired with, as long as she's hot(Example: Practically every girl but Wakabe's wife... and Porlyusca.)

Rule 4: Be random. make humor. half-crack, half serious, that is the rule

**Bleach Challenges**

**Challenge 1- Spirit Guardian(Konkouken)**

Whe Ichigo claimed his shinigami powers, he also attained a long forgotten power from before quincies and bounts, or fullbringers and arrancar. this power was long used by druids, Mikos and shamans of the living world to guide their people and protect the natural order. The power... Of the Spirit Guardian.

Rule 1: The Spirit Guardian, Or Konkouken, is much like the bount doll, only the Konkouken is purely natural, more potent, and is much better looking-I mean, come on! Those dolls were CREEPY. But the konkouken is more similar to a zanpakutou in powers.

Rule 2: Konkouken are obtained when Living Humans with shinigami powers access their innermost core. They are elemental and force-governing spirits, that take the form of ANIMALS. No humans.

Rule 3: Like the Zanpakutou, the Konkouken has three forms- sealed, First Guard(Shogou) and End Guard(Ategou). The End guard is usually a giant manifestation, but the Shogou is usually rather large itself, usually big enough to ride.

Rule 4: Do something unique and Ichigo-like for Ategou!

Rule 5: you may change the name for the foreign users of konkouken. Make them fit the language.

**Rosario + Vampire Challenges**

Challenge 1- Three Clan Lord.

When a fourteen-year old boy impacts the ground from 500 ft after getting his parachute stuck while skydiving, his forlorn parents rush to the scene, expecting to see bits and pieces everywhere. What they didn't expect to see was their son lying there, unconscious-but completely intact, and most definitely alive. Soon after that, the people around the boy started noticing... things. Things they never noticed before. How can he control the shadows, and why does everyone's blood pump faster around him? The parents soon uncovered a box, in the attic. Containing three clan rings... the **Nosferatu, **the** Lasombra, **the** Tremere. **They were descended from Vampires... and their son had become one of the most powerful.

Rule 0.5: Google the vampire clans I listed. Use the most appealing versions, even if they're not from the same site. I think Shuzen is a branch of Nosferatu...

Rule 1: This is a powerful OC story, but he can't know how to control his powers at the beginning. He's rather hard to damage, but not indestructable. He IS weak to water. But... he does have access to a special "unholy water" that does'nt affect vampires- he just runs the sanguine tinted water of the youkai academy lake through a 'purifier' to remove unwanted organisms.

Rule 2: He. Is. Not. AVERAGE! He is a vampire, therefore he has an enhanced brain.

Rule 3:Harem or not, I don't care. But if not, **DON'T Pair him with the KID!**... It's gross.


	2. Challenge Corner Page 2a

**FeartheMightyToothpick's Challenge Corner**

**MASTER RULES- Very important, please read. Thank you.**

**Don't be fooled. Master does not mean unquestionable- it just means it applies to most stories. The only one I stress to all authors is MR 0.**

**Master rule 0: **Take No Shit! Don't be soft on your Unrighteous flamers. they don't know what your thinking, and if they don't like your story, they can just NOT READ it. Take Good Advice! Don't be hard on those who give legitimate concerns or complaints, like if you got some information wrong, or if you have bad grammar... as long as they're polite about it. If they're rude, TAKE NO SHIT!

**Master Rule #1:** do not take this challenge if you are not willing to dish out decently long chapters of at least 2000 words each. I would prefer 4000, but oh well.

**Master Rule #2: **Do NOT take forever to update your chapter because you "Can't find a stopping point"! While this sounds odd, I HATE when this happens. I'd understand if you take a while because you were busy, but if you just didn't know where to stop and belted out a 500,000 word chapter, you have no life. (I'm being VERY Exaggerated right here, Folks!)

**Master Rule #3:** Your original character is your own. If you have trouble making a character, I will help, but only if you ask. however, you have to edit the character I give you to fit your style. don't just leave his personality the same, maybe change his name a little, change the gender if you want to.

**Master Rule #4:** These are NOT to be Instant god-power fic. In fact, they are not to be god power fics ever, unless it's a crack story. Please, Make the main character a very strong character, but don't make them invincible(definite No-no), Immortal(Eh.. some variation can be used), or indestructible(well... depends on what you mean by that, partially Indestructable might be okay.).

**Master Rule #5:** There will be a few challenges that will have allowances on certain Master Rules(This one is naturally not one of them), and there will also be challenges that require you to ignore a master rule.

**Rosario + Vampire Challenges**

Challenge 2- Lord of Winter

Ever wondered if there was an S-ranked yokai that was the opposite of Kuyou's Race? I think there is. Thousands of years after ragnarok, The Jotun(frost giant) Race is slowly regaining it's lost numbers, slowly integrating into the world of monsters, and what do they find? That the humans have taken over, the tree has fallen, and the rest of the monsters are rather Bitter about this. What do they Do? I'll tell you What they do.

They decide to tell the world to SHUT UP and DEAL With it, by sending their most powerful child, as well as a few others who need not be metioned in the story anytime soon, to Yokai academy with two missions: Destroy any and Every major Threat to the Current Human Soceity and the monster's integration, and Successfully reclaim their lost totem from the headmaster, through any means necessary(though peaceful is liked). Also, go through school.

Rule 1: The Jotuns are S-Ranked Monsters. They are S-ranked bacause they can use Ice where Ice shouldn't be possible. They can use ice as cold as a kitsune's flame is hot, actually even colder, otherwise it would melt. They can also control wind if they are gifted.

Rule 2: this is an Oc OR Tsukune story. And they will be powerful. And more confident.(tsukune's a monster if you use him in this story, what do you think?)

Rule 3: pairing is Mizore.

Reason(for the Jotun's look on humans): They were the enemies of the Norse gods. Not humanity, they wanted humanity out of the Teutonic's control. Although they wanted to slightly manipulate the progress of mankind, they didn't get that chance when they were all but destroyed. So, The Jotun race is an S-rank race that sympathizes with humans. Yes, I made this explanation up, But it's my Challenge.

**X-men Challenges**

Challenge 1- Dreameater

When X-23 was in the labs, She wasn't alone. There was another mutant in another cell near hers, one whom had a terrifying power. A boy, codenamed subject Somnus-XIII, a mutant boy imbued with the fossilised and revived X-gene from a mutant possibly Older than Apocalypse... the Original Hypnos, an ancient Telepath of such terrifying power he could put an entire city and all the occupants of it's outlying regions into a coma for up to twenty years without supplying constant power, Manipulating their dreams, all the while while putting an unbreakable illusion over the city and the volcano nearby to vanish them.

X-23, while sleeping on a mission for her 'mother'(Dr. Kinney), Had a very strange Dream, Where the boy was standing in a strange landscape(you decide what it looks like) and was asking for her help. X-23 takes the information of this dream to Dr. Kinney and Kinney agrees to help the boy, knowing of project Somnus, when they themselves escape.

Kinney frees the boy while X-23 is on the mission to kill Rice, but as in the regular Comics, X-23 is exposed to the killer scent, and attacks her mother- whether or not the boy is a factor to stop this is your choice.

They both find they have blood relatives in the X-men(Wolverine being the body that X-23 was based from, therefore her father), and decide to travel together to find them.

Everything else is up to you.

Rules

Rule 1- The pairing is OC/Laura.

2- I suggest Jean Grey as 'Somnus' Older sister/cousin/aunt/NOT MOTHER, PERIOD, Or Professor X as His Father(not knowing he had a child-see movie X-men First class where he's a playboy. Maybe make an X-over between First Class/Evolution and the comics?)

**Naruto Challenges**

Challenge 1-** FEAR THE MIGHTY TOOTHPICK!  
**

Naruto, when he stole the forbidden scroll, found the shadow clones. But... He also found... a giant toothpick. a giant toothpick... that was imbued with the Powers of Reality and imagination... and super strength shish-kebab power(Stabby stabby rip stab!). after discovering the powers of this Mighty Claymore-sized toothpick, he carved a handle out of it, and, not wanting to waste the power-imbued wood shavings, he arranged them in a charm talisman, granting any wearer a less powerful version. Armed with the Mighty Toothpick of Terror, he then goes on a rampage of crazy adventures. Slight x-over with Bobobo.**  
**

Rule 1: only Bring the Cooler(note-funny and/or hardcore) bobobo characters in, and only a few of them. Bobobo, that onion guy, Softon, and Captain Battleship are a few. Others are Torpedo Girl, Smoothie III(not IV), and... anyone else who adds to the crack.

Rule 2: the phrase "fear the mighty toothpick" must be used at least 30 times over the course of a 15 -chapter story with 4000 words per chapter. this does not mean it has to be 15 chapters, or have 4000 words minimum, or have the phrase said twice per chapter. Surprise me! Be unpredictable! ANd it does not always have to be naruto. It could be an enemy, or it could be sasuke.

Rule tree: there is no rule tree.

Rule 3: (look up) Tricked ya, didn't I? well, for the Third rule, make the Mighty Toothpick sword have Six brothers of Crackiness(though none are as strong). These brothers are:

#2 The Sword of Hobos.

#3 The Poo Stick of Untold Horrors.

#4 The Vampire buster(garlic sword)

#5 The Writer's Edge. (Giant Pen)

#6 The Leg. (it's actually a woman's leg made of steel)

Number Seven.

(#1 The Mighty Toothpick of Big.)

Rule 4:

**Well, That's all for now, folks.**


	3. Page 2b

**FeartheMightyToothpick's Challenge Corner**

**YO! Fear here, sorry it's so late. But hey, I don't get many reviews anyways.**

**Hint, hint.**

**Anyways... Here's a couple. Sorry it's not much. I was lazy. And busy. Not at the same time, though.**

**MASTER RULES****-Very important, please read. Thank you.**

**Don't be fooled****.**** Master does not mean unquestionable- it just means it applies to most stories. The only one I stress to all authors is MR 0.**

**Master rule 0: **Take No Shit! Don't be soft on your Unrighteous flamers. they don't know what your thinking, and if they don't like your story, they can just NOT READ it. Take Good Advice! Don't be hard on those who give legitimate concerns or complaints, like if you got some information wrong, or if you have bad grammar... as long as they're polite about it. If they're rude, TAKE NO SHIT!

**Master Rule #1:** do not take this challenge if you are not willing to dish out decently long chapters of at least 2000 words each. I would prefer 4000, but oh well.

**Master Rule #2: **Do NOT take forever to update your chapter because you "Can't find a stopping point"! While this sounds odd, I HATE when this happens. I'd understand if you take a while because you were busy, but if you just didn't know where to stop and belted out a 500,000 word chapter, you have no life. (I'm being VERY Exaggerated right here, Folks!)

**Master Rule #3:** Your original character is your own. If you have trouble making a character, I will help, but only if you ask. however, you have to edit the character I give you to fit your style. don't just leave his personality the same, maybe change his name a little, change the gender if you want to.

**Master Rule #4:** These are NOT to be Instant god-power fic. In fact, they are not to be god power fics ever, unless it's a crack story. Please, Make the main character a very strong character, but don't make them invincible(definite No-no), Immortal(Eh.. some variation can be used), or indestructible(well... depends on what you mean by that, partially Indestructable might be okay.).

**Master Rule #5:** There will be a few challenges that will have allowances on certain Master Rules(This one is naturally not one of them), and there will also be challenges that require you to ignore a master rule.

**Master rule 6: **You may turn any challenge into a crack story if desired.

**Naruto Challenges**

Challenge 2- Force of Sin

This is a bloodline challenge. The Bloodline is called the , or the Force of Sin. Each member of the clan who inherits the bloodline must have their own personal "curse", such as a cursed seal, fatal disease, mental illness, expirementation. isolation. or a Demonic curse. The Power of Sin is a God-given Curse, and it completely Overrides the other curse with it's own power (Or, in naruto's case, it intermingles with the kyuubi chakra, blocking all influence from the demon)

The Force of Sin has three forms: Sin Sanguine(Red), Sin Steel(Dark Gray), and Sin Coal(Black)

Sanguine is Blood and Bone. Steel is telekinesis and telepathy. Coal... Is casting _c__urses_-you know, dark magic?

There are four types of curses.

Arrest curses are meant to bind and imprison the target.

Destruction curses are meant to directly harm the target.

Judgment curses are meant to make the target suffer. it could be simple pain torture or more psychological suffering, or other ways of suffering.

Deform curses are to transform the target.

Rule 1-The main form we will be focusing on is coal. Oh, and nobody can have more than one form... Only people who are descendants of the originally cursed will get the bloodline.

I don't care how you put naruto finding out about his bloodline- sin coal- but he needs to be playing at least a smart role in this story.

Rule 2- No bashing...well, At least not for a long time. At the same time, don't over-glorify a character. I'm considering making this a master rule.

Challenge 3- Gigan Zero[megaman zero/zx crossover]

Megaman Zero died to destroy Wily for the last time. However... When Ciel recovered his helmet, She also recovered the reparable remains of his weapons. 2XX+ years later, in the age of the Humanoid, Prairie, Aile(using models Z And L) and Vent(using X and F) recieved a strange signal signifying nine objects of unknown power... From the Bermuda Veil. The one area of the world... That no man, be they Reploid, Humanoid, human, or pseudoroid, has ever came out of alive. Vent and Aile decide to Travel through the mist, and find these nine items, and retreive them for study. Wht do they find there? Only the 14-year old Jinchuuriki for the nine-tailed "devil", or more specifically... The vessel, and new life of Zero, the Crimson warrior.

Rule 1: the souls of the four final Bosses of the Megaman Zero series, the 4 Reploids, as well as Zero, are the Nine Bijuu. You choose the order, but that's how it is.

Rule 2: All of the four elemental reploids were destroyed before zero beat wily.

Rule 3. Da Killa' Bee is Still Chillin. ...I just had to say that.


End file.
